theoddfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashiel Sage
Ashiel Sage is the older brother of both Silas and Theodore Sage. A prominent swordsman, Ashiel is a widely-known member of the Caelum Royal Army, having even been promoted to the King's Guard, the King's personal task force. The death of his mother and father had a great psychological impact on him, and it is because of this that he seldom invests himself into anything emotionally anymore. Combined with the emotionless mask that the assassins of the King's Guard must don, Ashiel acts merely as a puppet for the King's doing. Background Ashiel was born on March 1st, a nice day, but laborious for his mother. After hours of pain and struggle, Ashiel was born. He was delicate baby and had his family's trademark red hair. His eyes were a vibrant green, taken from his father, and his cry only made his mother want to hold him. Not much happened during his childhood, except for the birth of his younger brother, Silas. Ashiel didn't think much of his clingy brother, but he did feel a strong love for him, to protect him against others. After a few years of growing alongside his younger brother, the arrival of his third brother, Theodore, was announced. While this was an event to celebrate, it slowly turned into something saddening. He watched his mother become more sickly as the fetus developed into a living child. On the day of his brother's birth, the overwhelming energy of his Potential blood weakened his mother so greatly, that she died only moments after. His brother was born, but his mother would pass, a bittersweet ending. Ashiel would become quiet after this, even rejecting his younger brothers. During the ending of the First Animus, his family would be attacked for raising a Potential. A band of humans sneaked into his home and tried to assault Theodore, but their father rose to fight them off. While fighting them, one of the humans managed to Erza, causing blood to pour from his wound. They ran off afterwards, and Ashiel and his siblings watched as their father, and protector, collapsed to the floor. The three of them listened to their father's words of affection. "I love every single one of you. Me and your mother, I promise, will continue to watch over you from the heavens above. I swear on it, okay?" Ashiel's siblings responded to his words with cries, but Ashiel only stayed quiet, his eyes watching the blood puddle beneath his feet slowly expand. He could only stare as his father took his final breath. Instinctively, he grabbed the sword gripped in his father's hand, and took his brothers to their uncle's house. While on the way there however, the men who had attacked before trailed silently behind them. It was when they entered the forest that they decided to attack. They were about as skilled as Ashiel was, but he had the upper hand in the battle. He viciously murdered one man, thrusting the sword through the man and following up with a series of quick slashes. Blood soaked his sword. He then went onto the next man, the one who delivered the fatal strike on his father. It was at that moment that he turned into a relentless animal, a monster of evil. With sawing with his sword and effort, Ashiel tore off the head of his attacker. Something awakened in him that night. The feeling of killing a man somehow unleashed a certain rage, that could only ever be felt again by killing another. Silas realized the true wickedness of his brother after that, but decided to speak nothing of it. They arrived at their uncle's house shortly after that. The home was empty, with their uncle being out on a mission. Ashiel, being the more reckless brother, broke into the home with his sword by stabbing at the glass. They would sleep there until the morning, where Solus would eventually find the three blood-soaked boys. Personality Appearance Skills Swordsmanship Other Category:Humans Category:King's Guard Category:Sage Family Category:Characters